green means GO
by chibi cherry blosom
Summary: ss te danger racing and money wut more can you ask for? chappie 2 is up! rr
1. Green means GO!

Chibi cherry blossom - hey guys I was walking through a store and suddenly thought of this idea to write this fic I hope you guys like it! I DO NOT OWN CCS LIKE I WOULD OWN ANYTHING?!?!?!?!?! Gimmie a BREAK! R+R  
  
Green means go  
  
Tomoyo lay in a hospitable bed in agony hoping against hope that Sakura might be able to get all the money together needed for her surgery. Breathless Sakura dashed into the room. "Hey Tomoyo how's it hanging? Feel any better?" "A little better thanks Sakura. The doctor says I can go for walks now." Sakura looks at her watch o m g I gotta run! Bye Tomoyo!" and she runs not jogs runs down the hospitable floors. Tomoyo silently remembers all that her friend had gone through to get as much money as possible when her boss fired her she took all her money and bought the fastest car she could find and found a underground race track and began racing for cash. She slips into a trance as she remembers it all. 


	2. remembering

Chibi cherry blossom - hey ya'll! It's me again I'm taking it easy and typing this fan fic on the comp other wise it would be done already! So R+R and maybe you'll get the other chapters sooner. I still have to finish my other stories heehee! Thank you the 3 people who actually reviewed! We'll enough with the chat on with the fic! I DO NOT OWN CCS GIMMIE A GOD DAMN BREAK!  
  
Chapter 2 remembering.  
  
FLASH BACK  
In silence Sakura and Tomoyo sat. It was right after Tomoyo told Sakura she needed major surgery and didn't have enough money for it. She would have if her crummy lawyer didn't run away with it all but you couldn't have everything in life can you?  
Sakura was devastated lose her best friend never NEVER NEVER NEVER! So there was only one thing to do. Silently Sakura stood up and walked to her room silently she checked her bankbooks and found she only had 50000 in the bank that wasn't even enough to pay half of the bill. She needed 20000 and she needed it fast. So everyday she got up early and got to work before anyone else did. She was the last to leave every night. Than on the fateful day her boss called her into his office. "Sakura I'm sorry but were going to have to let you go. I'm sorry the cuts are just too huge. I'm sorry goodbye." And so Sakura was without a job and without a way to pay for her friend's surgery.  
  
END OF FLASH BACK  
  
"BRING IT ON!" screamed the 15-year-old green-eyed girl with the blank tank top and tight hip hugger jeans. "BRING IT ON!" Everyone called her Kinomoto because none knew her first name. She had been racing in the underground for the past 2 months and had won all the races she had ever entered. She had raced signally but that wasn't her style. She was better at the couple races. Her partner Gigit liked fast races and fast fights. Together they were such a team no body had beat them yet. Gigit was hard. Her father abandoning her when she was young and she had lived in torment for her 15 years of life. There was no doubt about the fact that she was tough. Her black leather jacket and spiked jewelry all said one thing about her. Tough. She wore spiked cuffs and spiked chokers. She had never loved in her whole life. Which was probably why she teamed up with Sakura in the first place. Sakura had a friend in the hospitable dying and she Gigit all her life had just wanted too do that one thing. She was sick of life and so determined she made a great partner. All in all they had made 5000 dollars but that wasn't enough not by far. They needed 10000 more dollars so they continued doing what they did. Gigit picked fights for cash. And Sakura and Gigit both raced together.  
  
Until one day a young man came up to them. How were thy to know he was going to change their lives? "Hey my name Alex whats yours baby?" "Names Kinomoto and I'm not a baby asshole." Sakura sneered. "Ok no baby how bout bed mate? Wanna be mine?" "I said fuck off asshole. No means no." now Sakura was getting angry who was this jack off? "Your going to regret this!" he sneered no one turns down Alex! Just than Gigit showed up and taking hold of the back of his shirt threw him into a pile of mud. "Go away go far far away little man" Gigit slowly and softly whispered. And that's when trouble began brewing. 


End file.
